If I never knew you
by sweet-angel087
Summary: Continuing from Don't forget about us..Nephrites been kidnapped well actually Maxfield has can Makoto save him or will he succuumb to darkness..will Beryl finally become Kunzites puppet? Will Minako become jealous of Beryl? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

He twirled her around on the dance floor. It didn't take Nephrite long to find the perfect woman of his dreams nor did it take princess Makoto long to find her dream knight er shittenou whatever you would call him. He was incredibly handsome with his long wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes. He also had a great sense of humor and was very romantic. Just the other night he had given her a pair of beautiful pink rose earrings.

"Wow their beautiful Nephrite!" She exclaimed

"I knew you'd like them."

"Let me guess the stars told you." Makoto teased

"Indeed they did." He only had one flaw he talked to the "stars". All of her friends mocked her about it. They said she was dating the kook from Earth who talked to the stars. It's not that she really cared about what other people thought about her or her significant other. She had always been teased even before she had been courted by Nephrite. She was called the giant princess or the bulky princess even the one who'd never get some because she was so irregularly tall but giant princess was shorter. That was when she met Nephrite. Princess Serenity had decided to go on one of her adventures on Earth not taking Minako of course because she would ruin everything and not let her have any fun. Serenity dragged Makoto along for the ride and poor poor Ami who protested of course saying how wrong this was and Serenity told her how she needed to get out more and have some fun. As soon as they landed on Earth her eyes landed on him. He was standing in front of his prince but behind a taller man who had silver green hair and looked very impassive. _Wow he looks so handsome, just like my ex-betrothed._ The rest was history and yes just like the other three shittenou Nephrite was also lured into darkness but unlike the other girls, Makoto and Nephrite had run off and gotten married (without anyone knowing)before this had all happened. When she had noticed the dark changes in him it hit her heart like a hammer was hitting her heart. He didn't spend much time with her as he normally did and he came to bed late. At first she began to think he had taken up a mistress. That was until the last battle had started.

Last battle

"Has anyone seen Nephrite?" Sailor Jupiter asked

"We're fighting Beryl and you're asking for your boyfriend?!" Sailor Mars snapped

"I'm sorry I just ...he said he would be here to help fight."

"Well he's here." Sailor Mars said pointing to the sky "but I don't think he's on our side judging by the uniform and the evil uniform."

Sailor Jupiters heart crushed as she watched Nephrite blast the castle. Her hands went to her rose earrings unconciously remembering how he had given her the present in love. Now he was acting like some monster killing with pure hatred. She glared at him, he was no longer the man she loved or married.

"NEPHRITE!!" She screamed. He stopped laughing and looked her way smiling.

"Hello Sailor Jupiter glad you could join the party. I told you I'd _help fight_. Guess I forgot to mention which side I'd be on huh?"

She ignored his taunting and yelled "For breaking my heart you will pay...FLOWER HURRICANE!!!"

The attack was enough to knock him down but what she didn't notice was the glaring Kunzite behind her.

"Mako.. look..out..!" Sailor Venus yelled weakly

She turned around but not in time as the blast hit her and she fell to the ground.

"ZOI!" Sailor Jupiter was hit with crystals. Her eyes wandered over to Nephrite who stood up and took out his sword and glared hatefully at her. Makoto loved him she really did and as he raised his sword to kill her she said "Good bye my love"

SLASH!

Blood splattered every where as he killed his one true love. His beloved wife.


	2. Chap1:Sorting things out

Warning: Since I could only pick two genres for the story I would like to point out that if you notice all my stories fall into THREE genres not two...Romance/humor/angst well minus Amis story shes just Romance/angst the other three are Romance/humor/angst I blame Kunzite for that.

Kunzite: HEY!

Sorry I've been gone for so long writers block sucks and plus I was at the comic con for four days wo0t! Anyways I'm back... and now chapter 1

Kunzite growled in frustration. Nephrite or Maxfield as he insisted upon being called just wouldn't

cooperate. He wouldn't accept the fact that he was from the Dark Kingdom and kept saying ridiculous

things like he owned tons of jewelery stores and once he was found Kunzite would have his ass sued!

That wasn't his only problem, the other one consisted of 5 letters and two syllables. Yes, that was

correct, it was Beryl. She was constantly trying take over his world domination scheme with no success

of course.

"KUNZITE!!! Why hasn't Nephrite remembered who he is yet?" Beryl snapped angrily

"These things take time." He replied nonchalantly even though he was losing patience himself.

"We don't have _time_ Kunzite. While you are growling away uselessly those Sailor bitches are creating

plans to get Nephrite back. Now I order you to..."

He had enough and slapped Beryl. She glared at him hatefully.

"Listen Beryl you will order no one. It was I who brought back _your_ memories. Therefore I am _your_

master now and I demand respect. Do you understand bitch?"

Beryl stuck her nose in the air and did not reply.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes ...m-master" she said forcing the word master out of her lips.

I walked to the palace deep in thought. So much had happened in the past year and a half, Ami and

Zoicite were reunited and so were Jediete and Rei. Minako's heart was broken over Kunzite. Usagi had

birthed Small lady. This made me wonder was I the only one who was never going to meet my

shittenou and live happily ever after? I mean other then Minako all the other girls got their fairy tale

ending. I walked inside the meeting room where the other senshi were discussing the way to get the

multimillionaire Maxfield Stanton back from the Dark Kingdom. I wasn't quite sure why they would

kidnap him.

"So why do you think they kidnapped this Maxfield guy anyways?" I asked

All the senshi gave me a blank stare for a moment.

"You don't know?"Ami asked

"Of course she doesn't know she never got to meet Nephrite remember?"Rei said

"Ohh right."Ami said giving an embarrased laugh

"Ok then, how does he tie into Nephrite and why did the Dark Kingdom kidnap him?!" I asked

impatiently

"Technically Kunzite doesn't count as the dark kingdo-"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!"

"Well, when Nephrite was in the Dark Kingdom he used an alias named Maxfield Stanton."Ami

answered

"So? Maybe this Maxfield Stanton guy is the _real_ Maxfield Stanton." I guessed

"Or when Nephrite got killed by me he was reincarnated as his alias." Zoicite said as he walked inside

the meeting room and sat down next to Ami.

"So does that mean your alias was Yukio?" Minako teased

"I don't use alias' baka." he said haughtily refusing to answer my question

"Let me get this straight, my ex fiance used an alias when he was evil and then he was killed by Zoicite

he got reincarnated as the alias that he used."

"Thats our theory." Ami said

"That means he doesn't even remember me!!!"

"You got it. " Zoicite said

"It's ok Mako-chan, at least he isn't evil and cold and leads you on one minute then pushes you away

the next. You're best bet is that he doesn't remember anything." Minako said cheerfully even though I

could tell she was still sad over Kunzite

"You mean he's not evil _yet._" Ami said

"This is true, he is still with Kunzite and if I remember correctly he was planning to turn all the

shittenous against the you guys and eventually turn all four of you against Serenity." Zoicite said

"Thats why you turned Ami against us!" I exclaimed and he blushed. Zoicite hated when we brought up

that incident. "That's not going to happen to Nephrite! He wants to try and take over Crystal Tokyo he

can do it alone." I said hitting the table to make my point clear.

muahahahahahahah wo0t! Beryl is finally whipped. Ok mass reviews mass chapters


	3. Chapter 2: Return of Nephrite

Minako sighed, she had never been rejected in her life, not by anyone! Everyone loved her from geeks

to perverted old men. Yet Kunzite put up a barrier around himself so that he _wouldn't like_ her. What

made her feel worse was even though he was causing so much havoc for her friends she still loved him.

She wanted to stop loving him**now**, but she just couldn't and a part of her felt like he loved her too. He

just wouldn't allow himself to get to emotionally attached. _One day Kunzite my silver haired knight, I'll _

_make you see how much we both need each other..one day._

"Are you going to be letting me free anytime soon?"

"No."

"I really don't see the point of this kidnapping. If it's money you want just tell me and I'll write you a

check." Maxfield pulled out his checkbook and Kunzite rolled his eyes.

"Beryl?"

"Yes Lord Kunzite?" she said through gritted teeth

"Gag him, he's beginning to annoy me."

Beryl gagged Maxfield "Should I tie him up as well?"

"As long as he doesn't try to escape he's fine."

"Maxfield do you really want me to let you free?" Kunzite asked and Maxfield nodded

"Then answer me a few questions.."

"jkadhiomldaksml wmnken mdpouth is kjalgjagged ou abaka?!(how when my mouth is gagged you

baka!!!!?!)

"Are you from the Dark Kingdom?" Kunzite asked

Maxfield scrunched up his eyes in confusion and then shook his head no. Kunzite kicked him in the

gut.

"WRONG ANSWER!"

"Is your name Maxfield Stanton?"

Maxfield nodded his head yes and got kicked once more.

"WRONG AGAIN! It's Nephrite. Hmm.."Kunzite smirked evily, "Are you in love with the Princes of

Jupiter?"

Maxfield went into a daze for a moment and felt like his answer should be yes but decided against it

since it was ridiculous for there to be a Princess of Jupiter and shook his head no. Kunzite smiled and

kicked him.

"So sorry you were wrong once again. You were in love with her and then you killed her. You know

what she's still alive though but she hates you Nephrite. Your wife hates you"

Maxfields eyes widened and for a moment Kunzite saw the real him, Nephrite and continued "Yes thats

right, I know about you and Princess Makotos secret wedding. I think its pretty pathetic, love. Hah who

needs it? You know what your princess is doing right now?She is telling the other Senshi how happy

she is that you were taken captive by me and that _you don't deserve her_."

That did it, Maxfield Stanton had disappeared and Nephrites eyes turned a bright red for a quick second

before turning back to blue.

"Beryl ungag him."

"But.."

"I said ungag him..Nephrite has returned." He said laughing maniacly.

Nephrite looked around the last thing he could remember was Naru pulling the huge Crystal out of his

chest, promising to take her to get some parfaits or some weird human food like that and then saving

the silly red headed human girl from those youmas that Zoicite sent after him.

"Zoicite!!" He growled

"Relax, he is no longer with us." Kunzite said

Nephrite stood up immediately and bowed to Beryl "Your majesty let me explain my incompeten-"

"Ugh sit down you fool." She spat

"But-"

"The Dark Kingdom was destroyed a long time ago. I no longer am "your majesty".

"I see."

"Do you Nephrite? Then you realize how much of a hassle the Senshi truly are?" Kunzite pressed

"They can be quite a nuisance." Nephrite admitted although the blonde one with the pigtails was rather

amusing. What was her name again? Ah yes, Sailor Sun no no that wasn't it. Ummm Sailor Moon! Yes

she was very funny indeed running for her life from some the weakest youma he sent after her and then

tripping over herself, drooling over that pathetic Tuxedo Kamen.

"Well Nephrite two more joined when you died."

"What?!"

"Mhm" Kunzite and glancing over at Nephrite "Sailor Venus and...Sailor Jupiter." He waited for

Nephrites reaction.

"I see. Are they strong or wimpy like their leader Sailor Moon?" Nephrite asked

_Perfect _Kunzite thought and then answered "They are reasonable fighters but I want you to target

Sailor Jupiter leave Sailor Venus to me."


	4. Chapter 3:The ball

Hey everyone I know you guys are glad the stories back! I'm certainly glad to be writing again so I was

thinking why not let you guys vote on what kind of ending you want for this one. Good or bad? You

decide I have some ideas for how I could end it but how would you like it to end? Let me know in your

reviews k?

Flashback

Sailor Jupiter snuck through the gardens and watched the mysterious shittenou stare up at the sky

silently. He was so handsome but looked like he was brooding about something. His hands were

clenched and he glanced her way.

"You there, I know your hiding behind that tree so you might as well show yourself." He had a deep

voice. Sailor Jupiter took a deep breath and stepped from behind the tree and he looked her up and

down and then spoke.

"What is your business here?"

"I am here with my princess."

He quirked his eyebrow upwards "Oh? Such a beautiful woman...I had no idea you were..." She smack

his cheek for such hentai thoughts.

"How dare you!Thats not what I meant." she said

Instead of being offensive like she thought he would have been he just chuckled. "Forgive me what was

your name again?"

"I never gave it to you." Sailor Jupiter began to play with her hair.

"Perhaps you should unless you would rather be called girl in the short green skirt."

"Sailor Jupiter."

"It is a pleasure Sailor Jupiter I am Nephrite but certainly you have an alias."

Before she could answer Sailor Mars called her and she smiled politely at Nephrite. "I must go, perhaps

we'll meet again."

"Count on it."

end

Neo Queen Serenity was having her first masquerade ball so everyone in the palace was running

around like crazy trying to get everything ready. It seemed like all the senshi had a date including

Minako. She was going with Motoki even if she would rather have Kunzite as her date. I on the other

hand was alone like usual. I could always threaten some guy to go to the ball with me but the girls

always told me that wasn't the most charming way to get a guys attention. Right about now it really

sucked to be me.

"Nephrite, I want you to go the Crystal Tokyo Masquerade Ball." Kunzite ordered. He was getting on

Nephrites last nerve and he had just gotten his memory back.

"Who died and made you boss?" Nephrite asked quirking his eyebrow up

"You want to get Sailor Jupiter do you not?" Kunzite asked as Beryl massaged his back reluctantly

"It really doesn't matter which Senshi bitch I get." Nephrite said

"Well they will be there at the ball. It is imperitive that _you_ go."

"Why aren't you coming?" Nephrite asked

"Oh, I'll be there."

I watched all the other girls dance with their dates that night and sighed. In my mind I began to

daydream about my perfect dream man. He was tall with long brown hair and blue eyes (its ironic how

every shittenous eyes are blue except Zoicite and I think Kunzites eyes silver but anyways back to the

story)He would twirl me around and whisper sweet nothings in my ear and I would giggle girlishly and

then...

"Excuse me?"

I looked up and there he was! My dream man was standing right in front of me. He was tall with brown

hair and behind his jungle green mask I could see his eyes were blue.

"Yes?"

"Would you honor with me with a dance my lady?" he asked bowing gracefully

I nodded and took his outstretched hand. Maybe I would get a fairytale ending after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako sighed as she continued to dance with Motoki-san. Sure he was handsome but not quite as

handsome as Kunzite. He was just like all the guys she tried to avoid. He was too nice! He wasn't

exciting enough for her. He didn't have the mysterious quality about him. Everyone knew everything

about him. He was the boy-next-door kind of guy. Sure so was she but she didn't want to date the same

type of guy. She wanted something different wanted...

Her eyes widened then narrowed as he walked inside the palace with the red head. The red head who

looked exactly like Beryl. _No way Kunzite can't be with Beryl! Usagi-chan dusted her a looong time _

_ago. Of course she also dusted Jedeite, Zoicite, and Nephrite and they seem to be alive and kicking._

For the second time in a row Minakos heart broke as Kunzite leaned down and kissed Beryl. She bit her

lip. It was too much for her to hope that he could possibly be in love with her...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you can see this story has a bit of Minako/Kunzite in it because their story is coming up and I'm trying to lay out whats to come... but this is still a Makoto/Nephrite story I swear. Get your votes in and review! .


	5. Chapter 4:the ball continues

Hey all thanks to my reviewers for the great reviews and awesome suggestions! You guys are GREAT!

And now on to the next chapter... lol ok after this chapter I'll try not to put anymore Minako and Kunzite... . so I can finish off Mako and Neph

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I twirled around with this mysterious guy wondering who he was. I knew that the unveiling wasn't until

midnight but I was getting anxious. This man was extremely handsome. With his long brown hair and

blue eyes and he looked real good in his black and white tuxedo. He must've worked out a lot because i

could feel his bulging muscles. He looked down at me and I felt myself blush.

"So um whats your name?" I asked

"Ah ah ah, the unveiling isn't until midnight." he said

"Aw, come on I won't tell if you won't" I said flirtatiously

He smiled "Maxfield Staton."

My eyes widened in surprise, didn't he get kidnapped by Kunzite?! This wasn't possible. How on earth

could he have escaped alive. I had to be on guard now. This could be trap and Kunzite could be

anywhere waiting to attack us while we were unaware and...I was starting to act like Minako now

wasn't I? I was starting to get paranoid. Why on earth would Kunzite come here! That was the

stupidest...

"Are you alright milady?" Maxfield asked

"Um what? Oh yes, I was just caught by surprise. I never thought I would be dancing with a multi-

millionaire."

He laughed "And I have yet to know your name"

"Oh forgive me, its Makoto Kino."

"What a beautiful name." he said giving me what seemed like a fake smile

------------------------------------.-----------------------------------.---------------------------------------------------

Kunzite watched Nephrite from across the room as he sipped some champagne. He didn't know what

the point of charming some brown haired girl would do him. He was supposed to be finding Sailor

Jupiter. He sighed impatiently and looked around the ballroom noticing Minako was glaring furiously at him. She walked towards him and he smirked. He could sense the jealousy emitting from her. _So the _

_little goddess is jealous hmm? Of whom I wonder._ He looked at Beryl who was leaning on his shoulder

and laughed quietly realizing what Minako was so angry about _this_ time.

"What are you doing here?" Minako spat angrily.

It wasn't that she was angry that Kunzite was there. Just the fact that she had brought another woman

with him, and not just another woman but _Beryl._ She glared at the "couple" and Kunzite gave her his

most innocent smile.

"Why Minako, I thought you might've missed me." he said stroking her cheek

"Don't you dare touch me you bastard!" she said slapping his cheek

Anger boiled through both him and Minako. Beryl looked between them and wondered if she should

leave normally she would snicker at such ridiculous nonsense such as love and watch the

"entertainment" but seeing as Minako could probably kick her ass without Metallia's magic she slowly

began to back away slowly.

"Beryl where are you going?!" Kunzite asked calmly although you could tell he was angry. His eyes

were still on Minako.

"Um...uh..er..well..."

"Nowhere correct?"

"Correct." Beryl mumbled walking back towards Kunzite

"Wow, so Beryl you've lowered yourself and become Kunzites bitch." Minako began to laugh "I

actually feel bad for you."

Kunzite leaned down and whispered in Minakos ear "Jealous my little goddess?"

Minako gasped before glaring and pushing him away "NEVER!"

Minako stormed off, tears ran down her cheeks. She wasn't jealous of Beryl being his bitch because

thats _not_ what she wanted to be. She wanted to be his everything but apparently he didn't want that and

it was time for Minako to realize it and get over him.

The dance ended so soon and I wished I could've stayed in Max's arms forever. It just seemed right like

I belonged there. As we parted he gave me another smile and bowed.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked

"Count on it."he said

He walked towards the door and I sighed dreamily. Tonight had been the best night ever. God I hope he

wasn't evil. I really didn't want to electrocute him or anything. I walked to the table where Minako was

sitting she was wiping some tears away. You would think she would be happy since she had a date.

"Minako-chan? Are you ok?

"No, I hate him I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM!"

"Look I know Motoki isn't the best date in Crystal Tokyo and he isn't Kunzite but think about it like

this he _is_ cute."

"Not Motoki-kun, he was great. I hate Kunzite! I never want to see that asshole again. When I get the

chance I'm going to send his ass to hell!" she said bitterly

"..." I totally missed something

"In fact I wish I never met him EVER." With that she stormed off.

Ok Thats the end of that chapter ...alright I'm going for a goal here since this is my 4th story in this series I wanna see at least 7 reviews please...there doesn't have to be any suggestions or any votes on how you want it to end or anything (though it would be nice) but 7 reviews before I get the next chapter out and maybe I might get 2 extra chapters out . o0o0o how cool would that be?


	6. Chapter 5:the battle & I'm delirious

Note: I don't what Nephrites attacks are...so I'm making them up as I go along... :) Thanks for the reviews..even if there aren't seven :( Thanks anyways though because I love to hear from my readers :)

--beep beep beep--

I groaned in my sleep. Couldn't Kunzite attack during the daytime?! Why did it always have to be in

the middle of night? I answered my communicator. Behind Sailor Mercury I could see there was a huge

explosion Kunzite laughing manically(thats like his thing now!!), a brown haired shittenou, and was

that Beryl in the background?!

"Whats up Sailor Mercury?"

"We need Sailor Jupiter right away! I don't think we can fight off Kunzite alone and he has Nephrite

with him!" she said

"I'm on my-" the communicator went into static. Oh crap thats not good. I got up and shook off the

sleep. I was finally going to meet this Nephrite guy huh? It was about time. I was actually very curious

about what attracted me to him in the first place although I probably wouldn't be able to find that out

while fighting him would I?

"Jupiter Crystal Power!!!!!!!"

I ran out of my house and towards the smoke and where the Shittenou were floating (that would be the

most obvious place to go) since I didn't get a chance to ask Sailor Mercury where exactly they were at.

"Hold it right there pretty boy!"

"Well well if it isn't Sailor Jupiter, how wonderful to see you. Nephrite take care of this pest for me. I'm

busy."

"Gladly." The brown haired shittenou said

We both eyed eachother as if trying to size each other up. He looked strong but if he was anything like

Zoicite and Nephrite. I was pretty sure I could take him on. _Hmm Brute strength against brute strength _

_huh? Lets see what you got big guy._

"SUPREME THUNDER"

He easily dodged my attack and laughed. "Is that all you've got _little girl?_" He sent a ball of thunder my way and I jumped quickly. _ Whew that was close. He's good!_ _Wait what am I saying he's the enemy _

_remember?!_

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!!" I yelled

Nephrite barely dodged that lightening attack and fell down to the ground. He glared at me and as he

got ready to attack me I was ready to attack him as well.

"Flower Hurricane!" A whole bunch of flowers surrounded me and created a hurricane then went

towards Nephrite attacking him. (err I think thats how it goes) He groaned in pain as I walked towards

him smiling triumphantly.

"Ready to give up yet?"

"Ye...not quite." he said grabbing my leg and electrocuting me. I screamed in pain and he smiled evily

whispering in my ear "die Sailor Jupiter." I fell to the ground, everything around me seemed to go

black. This couldn't be happening. I had won hadn't I?! I couldn't die, I was too young to die. I hadn't

even gotten a stable boyfriend to die. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------.---------------------------.---------------------------

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around. I was in Rei-chans temple. She must've brought me back

after the fight. The last thing I remember was fighting that Nephrite guy then he electrocuted me

knocking me unconcious. I wonder how long I had been out. A day? A week? A month? A YEAR?!

"Mako-chan you're awake!!" Rei-chan said

"Yeah." I mumbled "How long have I been out of it?"

"Two days." Minako said

"Well I think we need to train!" I said getting up. Everything around me seemed to spin. Why were

there about 2 Minakos and 2 Rei's?! They never told me they had twins!!! I sat back down immediately.

"How come you guys never told me you had twins?!" I said

"Um Mako-chan maybe you should rest." Rei said

"Yeah, when Nephrite attacked you it was a pretty hard blow and you seem to be hallucinating." Minako said and Rei nodded in agreement

"I know I'll be your nurse for the next week!" Minako said

"NO!" me and Rei exclaimed remembering the last time she tried to be a nurse

"Aww fine." Minako said pouting

---------------------------------------------.--------------------------------.---------------------------------------------

"Excellent work Nephrite." Kunzite said while sipping some wine. Nephrite really didn't care for

Kunzites approval. In fact he disliked Kunzite with a passion. He nodded letting Kunzite know that he

heard him loud and clear but all he could think about was that girl he had danced with the other night.

What was her name again? Mokota? Noo that didn't sound right. Makoto there we go. She was quite a

beauty. If he wasn't part of the Dark Kingdom...

"Do you have any further plans to destroy Sailor Jupiter?"

Nephrite snapped back to reality and looked towards Kunzite. He didn't know what Kunzites obsession

with those pathetic Sailor Senshi was. Couldn't he just get over it and get a life? Where was his

precious Zoicite? It seemed that he had ditched Kunzite since he was so obsessed with the Senshi and

started dating the smart senshi girls.

"Not as of yet." Nephrite answered

"Well get on it!"

Nephrite rolled his eyes. Yes, Nephrite loathed Kunzite with a passion. Perhaps he would try to find

that girl. That sounded like a good idea. Nephrite closed his eyes and his clothes transformed into

civilian clothes; black pants, a white shirt and a suit jacket.

"I'm going out." Nephrite said

--------------------------------------------------Two days later------------------------------------------------

"I want to get up!!" I yelled

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!!"

"MAKO-CHAN STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY!!!"

"Then let me up!" I said as I began to pout and force out crocodile tears

"No." Ami-chan said shaking her head

"But whyyyyy?!"

"Are you still dizzy?"

"No."

"How many Zoicites do you see?"

I looked at Zoicite and began to count. _1,2,3,4, uh oh thats not good. Oh well what Ami-chan doesn't _

_know won't kill her!_

"4 er...1"

"With that answer, definitely no"

"Come on Ami."

"Um excuse me? Is this the Hikawa Shrine?" A deep familiar voice asked

Ami and I looked up. It was Maxfield. I was screaming on the inside. I never thought I would see him

again but here he was in the flesh!! Rei got up and walked towards him looking at him suspiciously.

"Yes it is. How may I help you?"

"I heard you had some good luck charms and wondered if I could buy some."

"Oh we're all sold out. I'm sorry but we'll have some in tomorrow" Jedeite said knowing exactly who it

was. Rei jabbed him in the chest.

"What we will." he muttered

Maxfield glanced over my way and he smiled.

"Makoto right?"

"Yeah!" I didn't think he'd remember my name

"I didn't know you lived here."

"I don't, I'm just..sick and my friend Rei-chan here is taking care of me."

"I see, thats very thoughtful of her."

"Yeah, well as you can see the temple is _closed_ now. You can come back tomorrow and we'll have

those charms ready for you." Rei said eyeing him up and down.

"Yes of course I understand." Max said "I shall see you tomorrow Makoto-chan. It is alright that I call

you that right?"

"Huh oh yeah it is." I said dreamily

"Good." He said before walking out.

"He is soo ..."

"evil."Rei and Ami finished

"huh? Actually I was going to say gorgeous."

"Mako-chan, congrats you just met your enemy in disguise." Zoicite said "And what a lame disguise

indeed."

"I'm surprise he didn't recognize you." Rei said

"The baka probably didn't want to ruin his act of the perfect man." Zoicite rolled his eyes "He's such a

baka."

"That was not Nephrite! I would've known if that was Nephrite and that was not Nephrite." I said

stubbornly. Everyone raised their eyebrows at me. Ok so maybe I wouldn't have known seeing as two

days ago was the first time I met Nephrite but but nooo that couldn't have been Nephrite. He was too

charming and suave to be Nephrite. Nephrite is evil and decietful. The moment I thought I had beaten

him he knocked me unconcious! I refuse to believe that I was attracted to the enemy. Damn it I was

attracted to the enemy!


	7. Chapter 6:Nephrites plan

Flashback

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Princess Makoto asked pleadingly

"Not yet." Nephrite said chuckling a bit

"Oh come on please." she begged

"We're almost there." He said as he led her through the Earthian garden. Nephrite knew how much

Princess Makoto loved their pink roses, so for their month anniversary he thought they would have a

nice romantic picnic in the gardens. He had even bought her pink rose earrings.

"Ok we're here." he uncovered Makotos eyes and she gasped in surprise. The garden was absolutely

beautiful. There were different colored roses everywhere from pink to blue. On the ground there was a

candlelit picnic waiting for them. Makoto smiled and hugged Nephrite.

"This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me!" she exclaimed

"There's more!"

"There's more?!"

"Indeed." He handed her a small box and she opened it and covered her mouth. She stared at the

earrings in shock. They were beautiful and from that day on she vowed she would never take them off

again.

end

As I walked to the bathroom my eyes wandered towards my earrings. Could it be true? Nephrite gave

these to me? I thought my mother had given them to me before she died. Deep down inside I felt like I

never wanted to take these off but I always thought it was because of my parents not because of some

dead lover. I shook my head in denial. Nah, I don't believe it. Thats as crazy as...Ami dating Zoicite. Ok

maybe not that crazy. I walked towards Rei's kitchen where she was fixing me some soup. I was

actually starting to feel better. At least I wasn't seeing double today or triple...or quadruple. Heh, yeah

so I was feeling _a lot _better.

"Good Morning Mako-chan how are you feeling?"Rei asked me

"I'm feeling much better. I'm only seeing one of you now." I said with a smile

"Yeah that is better." She said giggling and placing the soup in front of me as I sat down.

"Has umm Maxfield come by yet?" I said nonchalantly before taking a bite of my soup. She glanced at

me, smiled slightly, and then shook her head no.

"No he hasn't but he _is_ working for Kunzite so I wouldn't get my hopes up Mako." She said gently

I nodded in understanding. I knew it was best not to get my hopes up. Like Minako my love life was

cursed not because an ex placed a curse on it but because I was no good with guys it seemed. I think it

was because I was too tall like a giraffe and that intimidated guys or maybe because I was way too

aggressive with the guy I was interested in. Either way my love life was cursed and I had learned to

accept it.

------------------------------------------.--------------------------------.------------------------------------------------

Nephrite watched the brown haired woman from the tree. She was very enticing but distracting him

from his duties just like that other human girl Naru did. This one was different though, she wasn't as

immature as the red head had been nor as needy. Of course she was older so there would most likely be

a difference. He sat in the tree in deep thought for awhile. Yes he would have Makoto Kino as his own

and then he would over throw that baka Kunzite and his_ pet _BerylThat sounded like a good plan to

him. He disappeared chuckling to himself.

Flashback

She watched as he stormed inside their room. Nephrite seemed angry tonight. Makoto walked over to

him and gently touched his shoulder but he jerked away as if her touch burned him. Makoto bit her lip

nervously and finally decided to speak after several minutes.

"Nephrite?"

"What?" He snapped. He had never snapped at her before so she jumped immediately.

"Is everything alright?"

His blue eyes which were previously hard softened the minute he looked upon her. "They are now

Mako-chan."

Makoto was confused and wanted to ask Nephrite what he meant by that but decided against it because she didn't want to bring up whatever upset before.

end

I gasped and dropped my glass of orange juice. I could feel the pain that I once did in the Silver

Millenium. Rei gave me a worried expression and I smiled reassuringly.

"I'm ok, I thought that I uhhh saw a mouse?" I said sounding somewhat unsure.

"Mako-chan we don't have mice in the temple." Rei said in her snobby tone

"Oh, well then I freaked out for nothing." I laughed nervously"Anyways thanks for letting me stay here

Rei-chan and taking care of me. I better get home now."

"No problem and Mako-chan becareful." She said

"Don't worry, no dark shittenou is going to get to me" _At least I hope he's not going to get to me._

I walked out of the temple and caught sight of long brown hair and an armani suit. Max! I ran down

the stairs to catch up with him only to bump into him almost falling down to the ground. His strong

arms caught me and I blushed furiously. _Smooth one Makoto but wow he smells so good like vanilla & _

_cinammon _

"You ok?" He asked his voice laced with concern

"Um yeah thanks." I said still inhaling his scent

"You can stop leaning on me now." He said smugly

"Oh heh sorry." I said backing up a little

"Its alright. Feeling better I see."

"Yeah."

"Thats great, I was thinking that I take you out on a rendezvous."

_Rendezvous? Oh he must mean date. _"Sure that'd be great."

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Unless you have other plans."

"Yes! I mean no" _Way to play hard to get Mako-chan_

'Well then tonight it is. I shall pick you up tonight." He said after getting my address

-------------------------------------.------------------------------------.--------------------------------------------------

Random anime/story blah blah blahs:

Anyone notice how in my other stories all the shittenous knew exactly where the senshi lived without

asking for their address...oops -.-

Zoicite: you baka

lets see umm Thanks to all my reviewers...omg there are too many to name now!! wo0t! Thats a good

thing. but thanks and keep reviewing and sending out those suggestions!!!


	8. Chapter 7:The date

_Note: I'm going to continue calling Nephrite Maxfield while he's in civilian form if you haven't noticed that yet. WARNING this chapter is full of fluff... -.-;_

_I thought our love could be so beautiful_

_somehow we'd make the whole world right_

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong _

_all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

_and still my heart is saying we were right_

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. I had put my hair in my classic ponytail and was wearing

a sparkling green spaghetti strap dress with a shall. Still something was missing, I looked in the mirror

one last time and noticed my earrings weren't on. I walked to my jewelery box, picked up my pink rose

earrings and put them on just as the door bell rang. Maxfield was here, I squealed with excitement and

walked to the door then answered it. He stood before me in a black armani suit and a white dress shirt

holding a box of candy and a single pink rose.

"How did you know I liked pink roses?" I asked taking the rose from him and walking to kitchen to get

a vase.

"It was just a guess. Shall we go?"

"Yes."

As we walked outside I noticed Maxfield had a blood red Ferrari , Wow could I handle this, going out

with a multimillionaire?! I mean yeah sure my best friend was the queen of Crystal Tokyo but that was

different we had been friends since we were in jr.high. This was different, this was a guy I barely even

knew. He opened the door for me and I slid in the car. Max drove us to a deserted park. Oh my god he

wasn't going to serve me poisonous food and kill me was he?!! Ok calm down Makoto just because

Maxfield is really Nephrite doesn't mean he knows who you are and is secretly trying to find a way to

kill you. Gasp, but what if he is?! What if he saw through my costume...wait that sounded wrong. I

began to blush at my accidental dirty thoughts and Maxfield glanced at me.

"Is everything alright?" He asked me

"Yeah e-everythings fine." I stuttered

"Nervous?"

"A bit."

"Don't worry I won't bite...much" he winked at me

"Will I enjoy it?" I teased

"Definately." He said with a low seductive laugh and finally parked. We got out of the car and I noticed

there was a blanket. It was just like the flashback I had before except it wasn't in a garden. He led me to

the blanket and I sat down. I was in complete awe. How could someone who didn't even remember me

do something so romantic?

"Wow." I murmured

"I take it you like this setting?" He asked

"It's beautiful! It's so romantic, how did you think of something like this in so little time?!" I asked

"It just came to me."

"Well I love it!" I exclaimed

"Good, shall we eat?"

I nodded enthusiastically and he pulled out the food from the picnic basket. Maybe Rei was wrong,

maybe Nephrite wasn't such a bad guy. He probably wanted a happy ending too. Doesn't everybody?

That is the ultimate question: Did Nephrite want a happy ending and more importantly did he want one

with me?

Kinda short I know but I've been writing all day sooo now its time for answering the reviews wo0t!!!

oh wait there aren't any questions haha oh well then its time for...Anime blah blah blah's where I point out the baka mistakes I made in my stories and see who else noticed them -.-;

Anyone noticed how in my first story I said Kunzites eyes were silverish green hehe and they are actually grey. Haha I was watching my Sailor Moon videos today and I was like ooooops my bad...lmao but I think sometimes like in the sunlight they reflect to green or something which is why I made that baka mistake hehe .

Kunzite: or maybe you're just a baka period ...


	9. Chapter 8: the date continues

Wo0t we got 7 reviews ok lets if we can get ummm 10 reviews today... k? And I will give you three chapters... . Thanks to all my faithful reviewers

---

As we ate me and Nephrite or Maxfield sat there and started to get to know eachother. We asked

eachother questions like I asked him what he did for a living that made him so rich. He said he owned a

line of jewelery stores. He asked me what did I do for a living. I couldn't very well tell him I protected

the queen.

"Security guard." I said before taking a bite of my cherry pie

He stared at me blankly before laughing "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"A woman as a guard thats ridiculous."

My eyes narrowed "Do you wanna test that theory Ne...Maxfield"

His eyebrow raised and he set down his plate and stood up."I would indeed Mako-chan"_ Well at least _

_he isn't afraid to fight me because I'm a girl. I thought _

I got into my fighting stance and threw a kick at his shoulder and he ducked. He punched me in the rib

hard but I endured the pain. If I could handle youma's certainly I could handle a punch in rib right? He

gave me a corcerned look for moment seeing the painful look in my eyes.

"Should we stop here Mako-chan?" he asked

"What, no way that was just a warm up!" I said excitedly then catching him offguard I kicked him in

the ribs. I totally forgot what it was like using my hands as weapons instead of my powers. It was

refreshing. Maxfield fell to the ground his hair covering his eyes. I rushed over to him to help him up.

"Are _you_ ok? I can pack a pretty mean punch and kick" I asked

"Heh, I actually feel bad for the theives who try to go past you Mako-chan." he groaned and I giggled.

"So you're not intimidated?" I asked meekly

"Of course not. It's a relief to see a girl who isn't a "damsel in distress".

--

Minako walked in the park with Motoki her new current flame. Since she decided to get over

Kunzite(kinda but not really) she had started going out with Motoki-kun. He was a good boyfriend and

since he broke up with Rika-san he had been kind of down lately. THIS WAS PERFECT! Er...ok kinda

but not really and if Kunzite just happened to be causing trouble and saw them together then hey maybe

just maybe he would get jealous. That was unlikely but it _could_ happen.

-

Maxfield drove me back to my apartment and I sat there. Yes I just sat there...I didn't want to leave.

Why oh why couldn't the night have lasted longer? Why did he have to be kidnapped by Kunzite and

turned evil? We would have made the perfect couple!! Why oh why...my thoughts were interrupted

by his deep sexy voice

"Mako-chan...we're here."

"Oh, ok. I had a really nice time." I said

"Me too."

"Yeah me too." I said trying to stall and fiddling with my keys

He chuckled "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalling."

His fingers began to run up and down my arm and I dropped my keys. He was going to kiss me, I know

he was. This is what my ex did before he kissed me...ok so maybe my ex didn't do this he just kissed

me but I see it all the time in movies the guy runs his fingers down your arms then all of

sudden..mmphmphmph

-3rd person p.o.v

Maxfield leaned his head down towards Makoto lips while she was deep in thought before she knew it

he was kissing her. Time stood still for her she wanted to kiss him but she also knew that he was the

enemy._ Wait a minute if Ami-chan could date Zoicite, Minako could FUCK Kunzite, and Rei could date _

_Jedeite then why can't I do kiss Nephrite? It's not like he knows who I am anyways. _She began to

respond to his kiss hesistantly and then more confidently. He slid his tongue into her lips._**Heh I've got **_

_**you little Mako-chan.**_

-

We pulled away slowly and I stared at him with a glazed look. He gave me a charming smile and I

grabbed my keys and gave him one last look smiled then got out the car. I was officially in love.

Flashback

"Mako-chan,will you marry me?"Nephrite asked her

She stared at her brown haired shittenou in shocked. She knew that her duty was too the princess and

all the other senshi had told their suitors no they couldn't marry them especially because of the battle

between the moon and the Dark Kingdom but one thought layed on Makotos mind. What if they didn't

make it through the battle? What if no one lived through the battle? Her dream of being a bride, being

Nephrites bride would never come true!

"Yes, but we must do it secretly." she said. She noticed his eyes darkened and had that hard look as

they did the week before.

"Why secretly am I not strong enough for you or is it because you are ashamed of me because you're

friends tease you so of my communications with the stars." Nephrite asked

"Nephrite you know thats not the reason. The others may get jealous because they won't get married

until after the battle with Queen Beryl."

"You're right forgive me love. I don't know what came over me."


	10. Chapter 9: in love with the enemy

Thank you reviewers you guys rock!! heres the last chapter for the night sorry its so late.

Flashback

"She doesn't love you Nephrite." Metallia said using the same lines as she did on Kunzite but Nephrite

knew better. He knew his beloved Makoto loved him dearly so he shook his in denial. It was a lie and

he knew it. This evil force was just trying to lead him to the dark side like she did the other shittenou.

He knew about their betrayal the stars told him about it.

"Lies." He said

"Oh is that so?" She said showing him a fake image of her with Sir Ken. He swatted the image away

like it was a mere fly and once again shook his head no showing that he didn't believe her. Beryl

walked over to him and tipped her head to the side.

"Nephrite, if you were to ask Princess Makoto to marry you what would her answer be?" she asked

"Yes of course."he said indignately

"Of course but something tells me she's embarrassed of you and your...unique ability to conversate with

the stars."

end

I rushed through the kitchen trying to find the right ingredients. Maxfield was going to be here tonight

and I was baking him my mothers special brownies...not THOSE kind of brownies. They were double

chocolate chip brownies with extra chocolate chips oozing out of brownies. I hope he liked chocolate

oh my god what if he was allergic CRAP! I looked through the kitchen for something else to bake just

in case. I wasn't normally like this but it was like there was a magnet pulling me to him. I began to

make cupcakes.

Knock knock knock

I took a deep breath he was here. I bit my lip nervously and walked toward the door opening it up. He

stood there looking as handsome as ever. I felt bad because I was somewhat lying to him. He had no

idea that I was Sailor Jupiter. Would he still want me if he did? I pushed those thoughts in the back of

my mind and forced a smile opening the door wider.

"Welcome to my humble abode." I said

"Thank you." He walked inside and sniffed the air "Cooking something are we?"

"Yes! I hope you like chocolate"

Nephrite smirked thinking about the whole chocolate parfait discussion he had with Naru "I don't

believe I've experienced chocolate before."

"You're kidding me! Well, my brownies are to die for well at least thats what my friend Usagi says!"

That name sent warning bells to Nephrite wasn't Usagi the name of Sailor Moon. _**Could this possibly **_

_**mean she was some how connected to the Sailor Senshi in some way?**_

"Litterally?"

"Of course not silly. Brownies can't kill you unless you poison them but who on earth would poison

brownies."I said as I took the brownies out of the oven. They smelled heavenly.

"So you're a cook?"

"Mhm ever since I was a teen. I've always thought of opening a resturaunt."

"Wow such aspirations."

"Impressed."

"Very." he said

I cut him a slice of brownie and handed it to him waiting patiently for his reaction. He took a bite and

chewed it for awhile. His face looked thoughtful as if he couldn't tell if he liked it or not. I frowned,

this would be the first time someone didn't like my brownies. I chewed my lip nervously and he finally

gave me an answer.

"It's different."

"Different good or different bad?"

"Good." he said taking another bite."Want to taste?"

"Wha? Well I already know what they taste like..." I said totally missing his point.

"Just try some." he said breaking off a piece of the brownie and sliding it inside my lips. His fingers

lingered there for a few moments and my tongue flicked over his forefinger and thumb wiping off the chocolate. He smirked and took his fingers out of my mouth.

"See delicious isn't it?" He complimented

"Very." I murmured

"Thank you for the wonderful desert Mako-chan. Now I must take my leave."

"So soon?!" I asked wishing that he wasn't leaving. He stopped in his tracks and turned around giving

me a smug smile.

"You want me to stay so bad?" he asked quirking his eyebrow upwards

I wasn't one to beg but I did want to him to stay. I wanted to know what made Maxfield, Nephrite tick.

"Well if you really _have_ to go. Don't let me stop you." I said turning away to do the dishes. He grabbed

my wrist and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. Today he smelled like

soap and spice. He leaned down and kissed me gently. The kiss got deeper and I felt his hands begin to

roam my body. I moaned in pleasure. His hands grabbed my breast squeezing it gently. I felt him bite

my lip a bit too hard and I moaned in pain. I heard him growl as he stopped biting so hard

**Nephrite I did not send you down to Earth so that you could get a quick lay.**

_**Buzz off Kunzite this doesn't concern!**_

**May I remind you who returned your memory?**

Maxfield suddenly pushed me away and bowed his head in shame. I stared at him in surprise. No man

had ever kissed me like that nor touched me like that in such intimate places then he just pushes me

away.

"Forgive me Mako-chan but I must leave." he said walking out the door.

Nephrite didn't know what had come over him but he was starting to fall for this human girl. He licked

his lips tasting the bit of chocolate that was still remaining and smiled a bit. He had to

finish off this Sailor Jupiter quick and kill Kunzite so that he could be with Makoto. He pulled out the

dark crystal and closed his eyes.

"The stars know everything...show me where Sailor Jupiter is at this moment."

The crystal emitted a dark light and showed Makoto finishing up the dishes. Nephrite gasped, this

couldn't be; his beautiful amazon Sailor Jupiter?! That wasn't possible. He shook his head and rubbed

his temples.

"I said show me where Sailor Jupiter is at this moment." he said through gritted teeth

Makotos face showed up once more and he glared at the Crystal. Something was amiss unless this girl

was actually Sailor Jupiter. He tried it one more time to be sure.

"Stars show me where Sailor Jupiter is at this moment?"

Makoto showed up and he growled in anger throwing the crystal on the ground watching it shatter into

tiny pieces. . He sighed and paced back and forth. His beloved Makoto was his enemy and eventually

he would have to kill her.


	11. Chapter 10:ignoring the heart

flashback

"Do you Nephrite take this princess to be your lawfully wedded princess in sickness in health til death

do you part?" the priest asked

Nephrite looked deep into Makotos green eyes and realized no matter who he was fighting for this was

the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life...however long that was going to be.

"I do."

"Do you-"

"I do!" Makoto interrupted excitedly

"Um, then you may kiss the bride." the priest said smiling at the lovesick couple.

Nephrite and Makoto gave each other a passionate kiss for the first time as man and wife.

end

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" I yelled. We were being attacked by Badaskos they were lions who could

duplicate the image of what ever enemy they were attacking. The Senshi had called me twenty minutes

after Nephrite had left and told me there was an attack in Crystal Park (used to be Juuban Park) and so I

had to rush over there to see what was going on which brings us to the battle I'm in now : the badaskos,

Nephrite standing above us with his arms crossed and my friends lying on the ground helpless. Now

would be a great time for Sailor Moon to return.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" The badasko yelled

I jumped out of the way knowing that was a strong attack.

"Hyaaaaaaah" I felt a bolt hit the side of my arm. I flinched in pain and looked up. It was Nephrite, I

closed my eyes trying to gain composure. It was amazing how earlier we were sharing brownies and

now he was attacking me with full force. At least now I know why he had to leave so quickly, to cause

trouble for the Sailor Senshi.

"Flower hurricane!" I yelled aiming the attack at him, he dodged the attacked and appeared behind me

grabbing my neck.

"You didn't think I'd fall for that trick again did you Sailor Jupiter?"

"Is there something that you have against me because if so I'd really like to know what it is." I said

while clenching my fists together

"You're one of them isn't that a good enough reason to _hate_ you." He sneered

"Nope because in reality I could be someone you really like and then if you kill me you may never see

me again."

"I don't fall in love." he said his eyes flashing in anger

"Oh really?" I said coyly"Well I don't believe that."

"Believe it..._Mako-chan._" he said watching me gasp in surprise "You didn't think I would figure it

out?!" He threw me to down to the ground and glared "Did you think you could continue to lie to me

and I would be _okay_ with this?"

"No I-"

"Did you think I'd fall in love with you?! Ha love its such a useless emotion."

Minakos head jerked up at his words remembering how harsh Kunzite was towards her, how that

sounded so much like Kunzite and she forced herself up. "Don't say that!" she mumbled weakly

"What?" Nephrite asked narrowing his eyes

"I said _don't say that!_ Don't let Kunzite influence you like that! If you love Mako-chan then...then you

should be with her. Just because Kunzite is too pigheaded to realize what he has is right in front of him

doesn't mean you should be too!" Minako snapped then pushed me towards Nephrite and walked off.

"She's right." I said softly "You shouldn't be influenced by.."

"I am _not_ influenced by that baka." he said stubbornly

"Alright, but I love you Nephrite no matter what's been ingrained in your head for the past million

years, I love you." I said before walking off.

I sat on my couch eating brownies and sulking. Well lets look on the bright side, at least I had a

boyfriend for...at least a week...oh wait thats not good. I used to be able to keep guys longer then that!!!

Good grief I'm losing my touch, if I ever had one. I took another bite of my brownie. I wonder how Nephrite found out about me anyways. It had to be Kunzite. DAMN HIM AND HIS EVIL

ABILITIES!!!! Just because he can't get decide whether he wants Minako or not doesn't mean he has to

ruin my love life!!! I thought while taking out my anger on the brownie and crushing it.

"Ahem. What did the brownie ever do to you?" Nephrite asked

"Ha ha very funny, what are you doing here?" I said

"If you would prefer me not to be here I can take my apology elsewhere"

"Wait wait apology?" I said

"Yes."

"Well, go for it."

"I'm sorry, you and the Venus girl are correct in your assumptions of my following in Kunzites

footsteps."

"But you're not going to anymore right?" I persisted and he was silent. He walked over to me and

gently stroked my cheek. The moment he touched me everything got hazy and all I could see were

images from the past.

flashback

"Has anyone seen Nephrite?" Sailor Jupiter asked

"We're fighting Beryl and you're asking for your boyfriend?!" Sailor Mars snapped

"I'm sorry I just ...he said he would be here to help fight."

"Well he's here." Sailor Mars said pointing to the sky "but I don't think he's on our side judging by the

uniform and the evil uniform."

Sailor Jupiter's heart crushed as she watched Nephrite blast the castle. Her hands went to her rose

earrings unconsciously remembering how he had given her the present in love. Now he was acting like

some monster killing with pure hatred. She glared at him, he was no longer the man she loved or

married.

"NEPHRITE!!" She screamed. He stopped laughing and looked her way smiling.

"Hello Sailor Jupiter glad you could join the party. I told you I'd _help fight_. Guess I forgot to mention which

side I'd be on huh?"

She ignored his taunting and yelled "For breaking my heart you will pay...FLOWER HURRICANE!!!"

The attack was enough to knock him down but what she didn't notice was the glaring Kunzite behind

her.

"Mako.. look..out..!" Sailor Venus yelled weakly

She turned around but not in time as the blast hit her and she fell to the ground.

"ZOI!" Sailor Jupiter was hit with crystals. Her eyes wandered over to Nephrite who stood up and took out

his sword and glared hatefully at her. Makoto loved him she really did and as he raised his sword to kill her

she said "Good bye my love"

SLASH!

Blood splattered every where as he killed his one true love. His beloved wife.

-end-

I backed away shaking my head and forcing back the tears. He didn't kill me in the past that wasn't

true! It was Beryl and the youmas that were trapped in the seven rainbow crystals. They were the ones

who caused the most trouble. I couldn't hold back the tears as they streamed down my cheeks.

"Mako-chan...I'm sorry."

I nodded silently and whispered "It's ok." but deep down in my heart I knew it wasn't ok.

_**Kill her Nephrite, her guard is down so now is your chance.**_

**Fuck off Kunzite**

_**Hahahaha don't tell me you've actually fallen in love with your **__**enemy?**__** How pathetic, I was **_

_**beginning to have some hope in you Nephrite.**_

**FUCK OFF KUNZITE BEFORE I TEAR OFF YOUR LIMBS! **

I stared at Nephrite noticing how his face changed emotions so quickly from concern to anger. My

womans intuition told me that he was talking to Kunzite telepathically...ok so it was my Senshi intuition

and the fact that he kept mumbling Kunzite helped a lot.

"I think you should leave." I said breaking the silence. He looked up at me his eyes widened in pure

shock.

"i don't want you here and neither does Kunzite. You should just...go" I managed to get out

"But Mako-chan I've turned my back against-"

"JUST GO!" I yelled not wanting to hear anymore of his excuses. My heart was broken. Sure Artemis

had told us that the shittenou had betrayed us and killed us but..he never told me that I was married to

Nephrite. Nephrite killed his own wife, me for Beryl.

---

**SAILOR SENSHI COME TO CRYSTAL PARK IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS CITY **

**DESTROYED. CAN YOU IMAGINE ALL THESE CRYSTAL BUILDING SMASHED INTO **

**LITTLE PIECES, WHAT A MESS THAT'D BE.**

Uh oh wonder what Kunzite has planned for the Senshi and will Mako and Nephrite get together?! Find out...reviews review review! .


	12. Chapter 11:The heart never lies

_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of _

_how precious life could be_

_and I'm so thankful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life _

_through lost forever _

_if i never knew you_

All four of us senshi walked into Crystal Park that night looking around suspiciously. There was no

sign of Kunzite or Nephrite yet. I wondered what they were up to. Was that whole apology thing a way

to get my guard down? Maybe it was better that I didn't have a boyfriend and just concentrate on my

senshi duties. While I was caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the flash of red sneak past me.

"hahahahahaha Look Kunzite they finally arrived." Beryl said

"So they have, I thought you girls might chicken out." Kunzite said with a smirk

"In your dreams!" Minako spat glaring at him

"So Kunzite what do you and Nephrite have planned for us this time hmm? Place a in a barrier and

electrocute us? Tag team us you and beryl fight Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus while he fights me and

Sailor Mercury? Come on I don't have all day and I'm not in the best mood so hurry it up already!" I

yelled also glaring at him

"Nephrite? I thought he would be with you, the wimpy so called shittenou. He could have the world yet

he chose _you_."

"AWWWWWW!!!" all three girls crooned

"He chose me?" I asked in confusion

"ENOUGH OF THIS!!" Kunzite yelled "First I'll get rid of you Sailor Mercury."

"Over my dead body." Zoicite said walking towards us and Jedeite following behind him

"Oh and let me guess..should I attack Sailor Mars I would have to kill you as well Jedeite?"

"Look I still haven't gotten used to this whole shittenou thing but if you so much as touch Rei I will kill

you no if you LOOK at Rei and I will kill you."

"Jedeite...exnay on the liasey" Sailor Mars said trying to cover her identity

"Huh?"

"STOP TELLING THE WORLD MY ALIAS!!" She yelled

"Oh well why didn't you say so bitch."

"Asshole you'd think thats kinda obvious."

"We get distracted easily don't we?" I said to Ami

"Yes we do, its rather sad really."

Kunzite took this time of course to shoot a beam towards Venus since she was not paying attention and

I was, I jumped in front of her to block it. I figure she's saved me so many times why not do the same

for her? I groaned in pain as Kunzite laughed evily.

"You baka senshi, you'd risk your life just to save someone else. How pathetic! What should happen if I

kill you right now? They won't even remember your name in the next week or so."

"Thats not true and even if it were at least I'd know I died saving one of my best friends. Thats what

love is taking a risk but then again you've never loved have you Kunzite?" I said

"SHUT UP!!! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!!" He said before kicking me

"I know that if you truly loved Minako then you wouldn't hurt her the way you do." I said weakly

He glanced her way not noticing the tears she was so desperately trying to hide. Kunzite once again

kicked me and then smiled evily.

"It is time for you to die now Sailor Jupiter." then he formed a ball of huge dark energy aiming at me.

_Nephrite please come save me._ I thought tears streaming down my cheeks. This was the end, I would

never see my friends, own a restaurant, or get married...to Nephrite. As I waited to die...I felt myself be

pushed out of the way. I opened my eyes and saw Nephrite laying there. He risked his life to save me.

We all ran over to him to see if he was ok.

"Nephrite you baka, can't you even save the girl right? You're supposed to pick her up and then run

quickly." Zoicite criticized

"Zoicite, if I wanted your advice...I'd kill myself." Nephrite mumbled

"Oh my god you're alive!" I squealed

"Barely."

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" I said swatting him playfully.

"Fine, next time you're in danger I will say to myself, Mako-chan can handle it because I'm not allowed to save her." he teased

"Ok ok lets leave the love birds alone now." Minako said winking at us. I gave her a smile of thanks

but noticed as she walked away she looked upwards for Kunzite who had disappeared once he had

injured Nephrite. She had this depressed look on her face. Like I said in the beginning everyone had

gotten their happy ending...now maybe Minako could get hers too.

--

Wo0t so I'm finished with this and I will get on the continuation of Minako and kunz right away . Review people review! Go go go times awasting!


End file.
